Ray of Sunshine
by aquaphir
Summary: Everything started after the simple question, "Are you okay?" Then later on, he would become her ray of sunshine, and she would become his ray of sunshine. [rewritten]
1. New start, new beginning

Hey everyone! This is aquaphir speaking.

My first story, _Ray of Sunshine, _was written on the spur of the moment. But still, many people liked it...

So! I decided to rewrite this story! I'm not going to make big differences, but I'll take the advice of going slowly and writing more from many reviewers 3

Please look foward to it!


	2. Prologue

**Beginning**

* * *

She was a singer that could not sing.

He was a basketball player that did not like the basketball.

...

She was one of the rarely tall girls around.

He was incredibly tall.

...

Her neck did not hurt as much as how other people's neck would hurt if you were trying to look at his smile.

He did not have to stoop so low to look at her smile.

...

His hair was long.

She would brush it and tie it.

...

When the world despised her, he would be beside her.

When the world pushed him, she would be beside him.

...

He was there for her.

She was there for him.

...

He was her ray of sunshine.

She was his ray of sunshine.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. One

_**Author's Note:** I'm excited, how about you guys?_

* * *

**One**

Every eyes went towards her, whether she was at school or out on the streets.

She was a tall girl with long, chocolate-brown hair and sky-blue eyes. When she was on the streets, many wondered if she was a model, for she was a beauty.

But at her school, Yosen High School, she was a shameless slut.

Her name is Aemi Saho.

"They say she slept with almost every boy in her middle school!" the girls spat. "Really? I knew it!"

"She ignores everyone! She clearly thinks that she is better than everyone else," the boys whispered. "Eh? I was going to give her a go but..."

Aemi had not name in Yosen. She was just a "slut."

Some people in her shoes may confront the rumors and say, "I'm not a whore!", or some might move to another school, but Aemi didn't. She couldn't and wouldn't.

The truth is that Aemi is mute. The only reason she could stay in this school was because she had good grades, and Aemi didn't want to let her parents down.

* * *

"Today, the girls were talking about the new boy band. I wonder how it is like to scream your favorite boy band's name at their concert. I wonder what it is like to talk with your friends about new girly products," Aemi thought,

"Earlier this day, a little girl, small compared to me, tripped on front me, so I tried to help her. She slapped my hand away while glaring. As I saw her retreating back, all I could do was sigh. I was getting numb to this kind of treatment."

Aemi tried to make herself a better life, but those false rumors seemed to follow her everywhere.

She didn't tell anyone about being mute. She had given up trying to tell those who were running away from her.

* * *

Aemi could feel the glares on her back as usual.

Right after P.E., the class representative asked Aemi to put back the sports equipment in the school storage. The representative had a sly smile, but Aemi decided to comply to the representative's requests anyway. As soon as she opened the door, someone pushed Aemi inside the storage room roughly. The door locked behind her, causing the door to trap her inside.

The storage room was dark, cold, and gloomy.

Aemi could not remember how many times she had been bullied. The first few times, she had always cried and tried to somehow express that the rumors were all false.

Those actions were all futile. The humans, who were once her friends, had turned their backs to her and her cries did not reach them.

Aemi thought high school would be different. She would gain trustworthy friends and be able to smile again.

But those were useless thoughts; Aemi could not remember how to smile anymore.

* * *

Aemi calmly stood up and brushed herself. She looked around to see a way to escape, but could fine none.

Suddenly, she heard munching sounds behind the sports equipments. As Aemi turned around to find the source of the sound, she saw a pair of lazy, deep purple eyes that seemed to look in to the depts of her heart.

"…." Both students stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak, but what the tall boy said next was what surprised Aemi.

"Are you okay?" Murasakiribara asked while slowly laying his snack down. He asked blandly and lazily, but at the same time, asked as though he knew about the situation and the pain Aemi was going through. Aemi searched his eyes to find any signs of snickering and laughing, but couldn't find it.

As soon as she realized this, she froze on her spot and looked tentatively at the tall boy.

He had gentle eyes. When was the last time someone had looked at her that way?

Her eyes swirled with emotion and smiled softly at Murasakiribara, not realizing that she was crying.

This was their first encounter.

Later, much later, she would realize that he was her ray of sunshine that shone through that cold, dark room.

* * *

_Reviews are very appreciated._


End file.
